Kajika Burnsworth
Kajika Louisa Kugami Burnsworth (花鹿・ルイーサ・陸深・バーンズワース)' is the main protagonist of the series. She is the heiress of the family estate "Burnsworth" and the only daughter of Harry Burnsworth and '''Kitty Burnsworth. Appearance Throughout the series, Kajika is considered to be a beauty with pinkish red hair that is styled in a chic messy bob and stunning silver eyes. Dressing in more of an elegant and appropriate clothing, she ranks to be an average height for a lady. Personality Kajika is a kind, head-strong and fearless girl who thrives on life and trusts her instincts which will often lead to her recklessly rushing into dangerous situations. When she makes a decision about something she will stubbornly stick to it (like Eugene Alexandr de Volkan being the reincarnation of Mustafa) and she isn't afraid to speak her mind (telling Eugene he's Mustafa). At times, she can be very childish when she doesn't get her way and can throw tantrums at Li Ren Fang in particular, coming off like a spoiled little sister. Kajika can also be very naive, to Li Ren and Toranosuke's grief, and has on more than one occasion shared a bed with her husband candidates. It's all been innocent, but Kajika is completely unaware of the sexual implications and she doesn't understand romantic love at all. To her, everyone is someone interesting who she'd like to be friends with and who she all likes equally. Kajika can become very lonely, especially at night. She had gotten so used to always having Mustafa beside her all those years. History When Kajika was two years old, Kitty Kugami (Kajika's mother), had lost her life protecting her during an attempted assassination. After the murder of her mother, Harry Burnsworth sent Kajika to a remote island called Giviolle that was found in the Caribbean. She spent dominant of her life there and was raised by a local named Maria. Kajika's constant companion while growing up was the snow leopard named "Mustafa", a leopard that was given by Harry as a gift. During her stay there, around 2-3 times a year a boy named Li Ren Fang often visited her. He was chosen to be the leader of the Fang group and was given the responsibility to lead the clan to success in the business world. He was the one who gave Mustafa to Kajika in Harry's behalf during their first meeting when they were children. When Kajika first has her freedom off the island she requests her father to let her attend school in Japan, the home country of her mother, Kitty. While in Japanese school, Kajika befriends a girl named Yui Yamate. Since Kajika has mostly been surrounded by adults and boys when on the island she is excited to make friends with a girl her own age. Not taught any of the usual social etiquette and left to mostly run wild on the island, Kajika often says and does what she feels to the embarrassment and puzzlement to those around her. Talking about her grief involving the death of her beloved white leopard, Mustafa, she is unashamed to shed tears and show her love for the animal even when it alienates her from her other classmates. Which often leads others to judge her and take her as a "weirdo". She has a bodyguard named Toranosuke whom she treats as a little brother and would often tease him being "baby faced", when in fact he's 3 years her senior. She is soon taken out of the school by Li Ren to see her father. Harry challenges Kajika to a husband seeking game and explains that he has chosen 3 young men to be candidates that will become her future husband. He won't tell her who they are, but says that she'll know them when she sees them. The object of the game is that she must make all 3 candidates fall in love with her. If she loves one of them in return, Harry wins. If she loves none of them, Kajika wins. Either way, Harry promises Kajika that he'll tell her the truth about her "destiny". Li Ren offered a more closer business relationship with Harry by agreeing to be Kajika's guardian during the game. During the said game, Kajika meets three bachelors who took her immediate interest. The first bachelor she meets is Eugene de Volkan, a French aristocrat whom she nicknamed "Mustafa" as he accurately resembles her deceased leopard. The second bachelor she meets is Prince Rumati Ivan of Raginei, a boy raised as a royal and whose family keep a close bond with the Burnsworth group due to Rumati's grandfather's support to Harry Burnsworth. The last bachelor she meets is Carl Rosenthal, the heir of the Rosenthal corporation and whose father detests Harry to the point he became obsessed in taking his revenge. Plot Kajika is the 14 year old daughter of a powerful industrialist named Harry Burnsworth, has spent the first ten years of her life on an island in the Caribbean with a snow leopard named Mustafa. She soon choose to go to school in Japan, but is called away to her father's home in New York not long after.While there, Kajika decides to participate in the "marriage game" proposed by her father. In this game, she has to meet and choose her future husband out of three males that her father has selected for her over time. He does not, however, tell her details regarding their identities and leaves it to Kajika to discover the bachelors on her own. According to the rules, if she picks one of the three men, Harry will tell Kajika her true destiny. Her childhood friend, Li Ren Fang, is charged with helping her on her mission while protecting her as her guardian. As leader of the powerful Fang family, Li Ren Fang is most qualified for the task, though whether Li Ren is comfortable with helping Kajika find a husband remains to be seen She first meets Eugene Alexandr de Volkan, a beautiful man whom she calls Mustafa due to his uncanny resemblance to the now dead snow leopard she loved. Second is Prince Rumaty Ivan of Raginei, though Kajika takes a while to decide whether Rumaty is, in fact, one of the men her father selected for her. The third bachelor Kajika meets is Carl Rosenthal of the Rosenthal family and corporation, a Burnsworth competitor. Carl's father hates Harry Burnsworth, to the point where he becomes obsessed with discrediting him. Carl, on the other hand, finds room to be more forgiving, especially with the developing friendship between himself and the gentle, understanding Kajika. All three men are unique in their own ways and Kajika ends up liking each of them very much. As such, she does her best to make all of them a part of her life. Meanwhile, nearly a year after meeting Prince Rumaty, his country plummets into political turmoil and the King dies. Prince Rumaty is blamed for the King's death, despite his presence in another country during the event and he is banned from returning Raginei under the threat of death. Harry shelters Rumaty, leaving him in the care of Li Ren, who becomes somewhat of a tutor of diplomacy to him. The Prince grows up during his two years at the Burnsworth estate and eventually makes his move to re-enter the country and bring things back under control. Kajika, Li Ren, Eugene and Carl Rosenthal get caught up in the country's troubles and all four of them are trapped within its borders when chaos breaks out. Li Ren is injured during a coup d'tat battle at the airport and he and Kajika are both sheltered by a Rumaty-supporting faction led by Isaac Noei who was once a high-ranking officer in the Royal guard and no one is safe from danger. Officials are murdered, elite families are arrested, priests are framed, and even Noei's hideout is raided.Two pivotal events occur in Raginei that bring the story to climax. It is during the events in Raginei that Kajika realizes which man she loves most. Also, by the time Prince Rumaty reaches Raginei, Kajika's destiny is revealed to her and the "marriage game" is thus over. Trivia * The name '''Kajika '''means "Walks without sound" in Native American. ** It can also mean "flower" and/or "deer". Gallery 5f2ab293a2.png|Kajika's full body and facial expression 90fb103664.jpg|Kajika in the manga 6e81d530b212353d90ac89d833459363d1270961 hq.jpg|Kajika's beauty Images+(2).jpg|Kajika's face up close Download (3).jpg Download (4).jpg Download (5).jpg Hanasakeru-seishounen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Burnsworth Category:Royalty Category:Raginei